


5 Times Greg Lestrade Came Out And 1 Time He Didn't Have To

by Semoka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Because it's 4am, But tell me if I got something wrong!!, Coming Out, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Trans Lestrade, Transphobia, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory. There is transphobia in this throughout, so please if that triggers you do not hurt yourself over a fanfic.





	5 Times Greg Lestrade Came Out And 1 Time He Didn't Have To

1.

He was a 17 years old when it slipped out to his dad. They were in a screaming match about him cutting his hair and refusing to wear a dress to church when he loses his cool. 

He takes the same scissors he used to chop his previously long hair off to cut the dress into shreds, screaming. “I’m not a fucking girl! I’m a boy! I don’t want to wear dresses or makeup or stockings because I’m a fucking boy!” 

There’s a heavy silence as he realizes what he said and he’s the one to break it. “Dad…” 

“I need to talk to your mother.” His dad leaves the room and there’s a weight on his chest and an impending sense of doom. 

Three hours later, they come in to talk to him about clinics and therapy and getting help. He sits through it all, nodding along before making the excuse that he’s tired. They let their ‘baby girl’ sleep through church that day and he waits until the car has left to pack his bag. He shoves as many clothes and toiletries as he can fit in his backpack then leaves. He lets his feet carry him, and doesn’t look back. 

2\. 

The moment he hit 18, he had his name legally changed. He had reconnected with his parents, but it was tense. They wanted him to change. He wanted to change too but in an entirely different way. 

So April 13th was a good day for him. He was now officially Gregory Lestrade. The only problem was that he could do nothing to get his gender changed. So he was Ms. Gregory Lestrade, legally. 

3\.   
When he got accepted to University, he emailed two weeks before classes started. It was the scariest email he’d ever had to write. In it, he requested to be placed in the boy's dormitory, to be referred to as a male, and that explained the basics of being transgender. 

In the two hours it took to reply, Greg had spent most of that pacing a hole in the floor of his shared apartment, his roommates looking at him like he was daft. When he finally hears the ding of his email he surges over to his computer. When he turns around, his roommates are smiling. 

“I’m a boy on record now!” He announces cheerfully, met with whoops of joy. 

During training, he’s finally able to get his gender legally changed. When he joins New Scotland Yard as a bright eyed kid and he’s handed his badge, he almost cries. There, next to sex, there’s a bolded 'M'. 

4\. 

He’d had one too many to drink, having a night out with Donovan, Anderson, and Dimmock, when he let's it slip. 

“God, I fucking hate being on my period.” 

He looked at all their amused faces and flipped them off. “The fucking cramps are killing me, arseholes.” 

Sally raises an eyebrow. “Uh, Greg, last time I checked, you are lacking certain parts.” 

That’s when it hits him what he’s saying and laughs, blaming it on the alcohol. Unfortunately, it wasn’t let go that easily. They made jokes all night about him being a girl until finally, he snapped after being called a transvestite by Anderson. 

“You know what? I am transgender. I do, in fact, have a uterus. And you all can rightly fuck off.” He downs the rest of his drink, standing up to leave when Sally grabs his wrist. He turns sharply and she can see the tears in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” She says, tugging lightly on his wrist to make him sit down again. “My friend from Uni’s the same, but in reverse. I have pads in my purse if you need them.” Anderson and Dimmock scrunch up their noses, but a sharp glare from Sally shuts them up. They both mumbled apologies as well, and he stays.

It’s a bit awkward, after that, but he’s got Sally, and Dimmock and Anderson were learning. It was enough for him.

5\.   
He’s being considered for a promotion to Sergeant when suddenly his mother, father now dead for a few years, is getting married to a new man. She had apparently told him all about her lovely baby girl, leaving out the parts about Greg being Greg. When Greg was told about the man in the once in a blue moon phone call to invite him to the wedding, the part about him being a raging homophobe and transphobe was left out.

So when Greg showed up to the wedding in a suit, binder on and ready for battle, he was hit harder than he expected. By that, he means he was actually hit with a punch square to the nose after introducing himself as his mother’s son.

As he looked up, holding his nose while blood ran through his fingers, he saw his mom standing to the side while her husband screamed about how Greg was going to hell and disgusting scum. 

He left the wedding with his head low and crashes at Sally’s for the night so he’d have some company. She reassured, validated, and comforted him with a night of movies and natural usage of his correct pronouns. 

When the woke up and he slid his binder back on, he looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. He was a man, and no one could take that from him.

+1

Sherlock had taken one look at him, and Greg knew he was fucked. 

So was Sherlock at that moment, though, so he had other worries on his mind. Like how to get Sherlock to the station without being thrown up on.

A few years down the line and Greg had thorough proof that Sherlock could look at him once and know he’s transgender. But Sherlock never mentions it. Never treats him different for it. 

There’s a day after a case when they’re coming off their adrenaline high. Sherlock looks at him, then grabs his hand and drags him to an alcove. He’s shoved up against the wall, legs hitched up to wrap around Sherlock’s waist in a show of the younger man’s surprising strength. He suddenly pants out a “Wait.” and Sherlock stops, looking at him with dark eyes.

“I-I’m not wh-” He begins, cut off by Sherlock’s voice right next to his ear. 

“I known for the last 4 years and never been bothered. Why would I start now?” 

That’s all Greg needs to take Sherlock’s face in his hands and kiss him deeply, damning PDA laws to hell. 

If either of them notice the tears in Greg’s eyes after that little confession, they don’t mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a fun 3am soda fueled mess. 
> 
> Comments double my work ethic, kudos increase it, requests on tumblr (@semoka shamless self promo lmao) get a ficlet all their own and my eternal love.


End file.
